In the electronic equipment industry, an important problem arises in the rapid and accurate assembly of perforated printed circuit (PC) boards with connector posts, pins, terminals or other elements for connection to other components in th circuit. The holes in a circuit board are commonly either drilled or punched and some or all of the holes may then be lined with a plating of conductive material, in electrical contact with one or both of the circuits printed on the adjacent board surfaces. The holes are very small and their diameters may not be uniform, either before or after plating, so that connector posts or pins of a fixed uniform size cannot be relied on to provide uniformly good electrical contact. A post which is smaller than the hole may fail to make a good electrical connection, while forcing a post into a smaller hole can damage the board and/or deform the post.